Chocolate
by zekesbabe
Summary: COMPLETE! TRACY BEAKER FIC! Crash feels guilty after Chantal reacts badly to their 'nice' revenge. For him it began with chocolate, so it'll end with chocolate.


**Chocolate**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker. Don't even usually watch it anymore.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Chantal! Do you want some chocolate?" Crash asked, bouncing into the room in glee. His revenge would surely be complete soon. He paused as the eldest of the Wellard's slowly turned her head around to face him. He was shocked. Chantal had tears collecting in the pool of her eyes. He unconsciously took a step back as her eyes looked down to her lap as her head moved back to its original position, facing forward with her eyes downcast.

As eye contact between them broke he regained his senses and slowly backed out of the room. Leaning his head back on the wall he couldn't believe what he had just seen. He felt like a real jerk. He'd been so wrapped up in payback that he hadn't taken any time to consider the Wellards' feelings. 'Well hey! They don't think about how we feel! Why should I care?' He thought angrily. His mind wandered to the unshed tears of the eldest Wellard. 'Well…they never made us miserable. Mad yes…miserable…not as much as Chantal looked.'

Sighing he went to wash the paint off his face. While the rest of them chattered about how the Wellard's were getting what was coming to them, all he could do was stay silent. Glancing in the mirror as outraged cries came from all around him, he barely cared about what state his face was in, barely. As in he still felt a bit riled but it wasn't to the extent as the others.

As they trundled into the lounge to join the younger Wellard pair, Crash barely noticed the jeering and taunts. He sat down on the couch and watched Roxy scream about how neutral they were being, not really taking it in. That is, until Chantal ambled in, her eyes seemingly unfocused as she looked around at them all. He noticed she wasn't wearing the yellow jumper she'd 'borrowed' earlier. As Sid poked his head around the door and informed them he'd heard Roxy's confession and proceeded to give them their punishment his eyes never left Chantal's face.

He didn't know why he did it, it just happened. He straightened up and admitted that the others "gave as good as we got." He couldn't stand the look on Chantal's face much longer. Luckily, he was saved as she along with the other Wellard's departed; of course the younger two couldn't resist giving them glares, which none of them really cared about.

Later he was walking through the corridors to their rooms when he spotted Chantal coming out of one of his friends' rooms. He hid before she could see him but admitted to himself he was curious. As soon as she left he peeked into the room she had just vacated. Spying the jumper, neatly folded up on the bed with the trainers perfectly aligned he felt like kicking himself. Though she probably wouldn't have felt so bad if they hadn't done what they had, he still felt really bad.

Leaving the room and closing the door behind him, he went back to his room. He picked up the box of chocolate that he had previously discarded and stared at it for a good five minutes before deciding what he was going to do.

His feet padding across the corridor softly he knocked on a door. As it opened he smiled nervously. "Roxy and Rio not in are they?" A shake of the head was his answer. As Chantal stepped back to allow him in he smiled a bit more confidently. Watching Chantal sit on her bed he sat on the chair next to the desk. He offered her the box of chocolates.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Chantal asked, her voice sounding as if she's been crying.

"Well…I offered you some earlier…but you look like you could do with some now." He said holding out the box.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**WOO! First ever proper one-shot…and first ever K+ rated fiction! This is a new thing for me! Please read and review…it'll make me happier…and isn't that all that matters?!**

**Luv**

**Zekesbabe**

**xxx**


End file.
